Users may enjoy the experience of watching media in a group, particularly in seeing the reactions of friends to the shows they are all interested in watching. However, coordinating with friends to watch the same show at the same time at the same place is difficult, as multiple users may not be available to watch the show at the same time. Some existing media systems may help people who are physically apart share a viewing experience of a media asset by sharing user comments (e.g., textual comments) of the media asset. Conventionally, some media systems may aggregate textual comments from audience users who watch the same media asset, and display the aggregated comments to each user so that each respective user may see what other users commented about a specific occurrence in the media asset. For example, some media systems may overlay textual comments as ticker banners overlaying the display screen while the media asset is being played. The aggregated ticker comments, however, can sometimes obstruct visibility of the display of the media asset. And when there are a lot of comments from other users, and not every comment is of a particular user's interest, the volume of comments may disrupt the user's viewing experience. In addition, a ticker comment shown on the display screen provides very limited sharing and social watching experience to users. For example, when family members are physically apart, but would like to watch a sports game together, each family member would have to manually input textual comments for other family members to see the comment. The social watching experience through sharing comment overlay is quite limited.